Taberna
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: El pirata Arthur Kirkland decide hacer una parada en un puerto para abastecerse y divertirse un rato, pero alli se encontrara con alguien inesperado. AntonioxArthur  España x Inglaterra


Taberna

El grito de Tierra a la vista le saco de sus pensamientos. Con lentitud salió de su camarote siendo informado inmediatamente de la situación, atracarían en un puerto cercano para abastecerse. Su tripulación le miro expectante aguardando sus ordenes, el solo cerró los ojos y dejo que el viento hiciese ondear su levita y su cabello, su único ojo libre miro a su tripulación sonriendo.

-Que lo primero al llegar a tierra sea abastecer el barco, saldremos mañana al amanecer, mientras tanto, ¡Divertíos!

El grito de júbilo se extendió por todo el barco, llevaban varios meses en el mar y a pesar de que él se quedaría ahí para siempre era consciente de que su tripulación se cansaría de estar rodeado de agua, además también necesitaban entretenerse fuera del barco.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a puerto, allí fue el primero en desembarcar. Nada más pisar tierra se dirigió a una taberna, necesitaba ron así que entro en la primera que se le cruzo en el camino. Nada más entrar las miradas se volvieron a él, no por nada era famoso, pero en seguida la taberna volvió a su barullo original.

Paseo la mirada por la taberna mientras le servían el ron y su mirada se paro en un punto fijo, cogió su bebida y se dirigió hacia allí, un hombre de pelo castaño sentado solo en la mesa bebía ajeno al resto de los que allí estaban.

-Vaya, vaya. El capitán Antonio, no pensaba verle por aquí- dijo con un tinte de autosuficiencia en la voz y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Lentamente la mirada verde del español se poso en el que había osado interrumpir su momento de paz, aunque estuviese rodeado por ruido. Alzo una ceja, su voz era imposible de confundir y teniéndole ahora delante menos aun.

-Kirkland- dijo a modo de saludo esperando que se fuese pronto, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no levantarse y darle un puñetazo, le era bien sabido que era el blanco de todas sus burlas.

-Esa no es forma de saludar a alguien capitán- hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

-No esperaba tener que verte hoy Kirkland- se echo hacia atrás cruzando las piernas.

-Su deseo de verme es tan grande que me abruma capitán- arrastro la silla sentándose y apoyando las piernas en la mesa, sin apartar su mirada bebió de su jarra embriagándose por el olor del ron- aunque no me sorprende, hace tiempo que no nos encontramos.

-Demasiado poco tiempo para mi gusto.

-Oh vamos no diga eso- bebió nuevamente relamiéndose los labios- es normal que me acerque a charlar amigablemente a un conocido.

-Seria de gran educación si me creyese que solo vienes a charlar amigablemente, pero no sé porque no me lo creo.

-Me ofende capitán, si no fuera así ya estarías mordiendo el polvo- se quito el sombrero dejándolo a un lado- pero en vez de eso estoy charlando amigablemente, ¿no es suficiente para confiar en mí?

-No- su respuesta fue tajante- te conozco demasiado bien, igual que a tus calabozos.

-Ah... mis queridos calabozos, te echan de menos ¿lo sabías? Pero te veo muy animado, tanto que ni los recuerdos de las noches en mis calabozos amargan tu ánimo.

Antonio no evito su expresión de incredulidad, de buen humor, como no. Si estuviese de buen humor probablemente le estaría escribiendo en su camarote a Lovino y no allí charlando con un pirata de tres al cuarto.

-Tu sola presencia es bastante para amargarme el día Kirkland- respondió sin miramientos- te apartaría con gusto de mi vista.

-Oh, ¿Y cuál es el cambio hoy? – respondió con una sonrisa, adoraba esa expresión en el español.

-He bebido lo suficiente como para que me importe una mierda que tus sucios pies invadan mi espacio personal, si no fuera así- bebió otro sorbo- te los cortaría sin dudarlo.

-Vaya, con que estaba en lo cierto- quito sus pies de la mesas sustituyéndolos por sus codos- el noble capitán esta borracho. Serias presa fácil para cualquiera así, capitán- se aparto el flequillo de su único ojo visible- aprecio mis pies donde están, sobre todo cuando golpean tus costillas.

La carcajada del español no se hizo esperar, le hacía gracia que solo tuviese en estima sus pies para golpearle en las costillas, curioso, muy curioso.

-Pensé que tenías cosas más interesantes que hacer que romperme las costillas, cosas de pirata, como robar barcos o violar mujeres. Es algo que te pega bastante.

-La rutina siempre es mala incluso en la vida de pirata querido. Hay que buscar nuevas distracciones –llevo una mano a acariciar el mentón del castaño- y tu eres una distracción que cambia cada vez que la veo.

-Supongo que por eso te dedicas a perseguir mis barcos ¿verdad? No puedes vivir sin mí.

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio para estallar en risas. En cierto modo era verdad, adoraba ver esos ojos echando chispas y húmedos por el dolor, era una sensación maravillosa.

-Claro que no puedo vivir sin usted mi capitán, y por supuesto vivir sin usted no es una opción, ¿Quien haría interesantes las noches de los asaltos a sus barcos?- se inclino sobre la mesa apoyándose en su mano- quitando tu oro mi mayor recompensa en tenerte con la cara pegada a mi almohada, Antonio.

La frase fue dicha con tanta fuerza que por un momento el español sintió su respiración pararse, pero enseguida reacciono apartando la cara del ingles de la suya.

-Si no fuese porque has hundido mas del cincuenta por ciento de mis barcos no me importaría pasar más noches en tu cama, pero comprenderás, que no te tengo tanto aprecio como tus hombres.

-Eso es justo lo que te hace interesante y de verdad deseo que no aparezca nadie más interesante que tú, sería una pena tener que desecharte como a una prostituta- alzo la jarra- a la salud de su paciencia capitán.

-Esperemos que no tenga que usarla mucho y que a alguno de los dos le corten pronto la garganta– dijo levantando su jarra y chocándola.

-No esperaba que me deseara algo tan malo, tampoco pensé que te replantearas el suicidio- dejo la jarra sobre la mesa- Pero estaré encantado de ayudarte- se levanto de la silla cogiéndole de la camisa y tirando del hasta levantarle de su lugar y arrastrarle fuera de la taberna.

No fue extraño para nadie ver a dos hombres salir de la taberna dispuestos a pelear por lo que nadie los detuvo, una vez fuera Arthur le llevo a un callejon trasero sin soltarle la camisa. La pared chocando contra su espalda no fue algo del agrado de Antonio, el rubio no había sido nada suave al soltarle.

-Con que el vulgar pirata quiere pelea ¿eh? – dijo llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espalda viendo con enfado como el pirata hacia lo mismo sin dejar aquella arrogante sonrisa- te borrare esa expresión de la cara de una vez- desenvainó la espada y lanzo la primera estocada.

-Oh, eso me gustaría verlo capitán- bloqueo la espada del moreno girándose sobre sí mismo y dándole un codazo en las costillas- ¿Cuando lo veré?, ¿Dentro de tres siglos?

-…..- A la mierda las reglas y el honor, solo quería partirle la cara a ese estúpido engreído. No tardo demasiado en recuperarse del golpe y devolvérselo justo en la mandíbula- ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?

Arthur se vio obligado a retroceder un par de pasos ante la fuerza del español, siempre era interesante luchar con él, pero tenía un gran defecto por el que era conocido en todo el mundo y que en el combate se le volvía en contra, era demasiado apasionado.

De un rápido movimiento le embistió con el hombro empotrándole contra la pared y aprovechando para darle un puñetazo que le rompió el labio. Antonio no tenia posibilidad de defenderse en ese momento, se doblo escupiendo cuando el puño del ingles dio de lleno en su estomago.

El español resbalo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo junto al ingles, pero no se iba a rendir, agarro con fuerza su espada clavándosela en el pie y atravesándole. Por supuesto el grito de Arthur no se hizo esperar y tampoco las ganas de asesinarle ahí mismo, sin miramientos blandió su espada directamente contra la cara de Antonio que la esquivo con muchísima suerte, después se levanto y se aparto un par de pasos.

-¿Qué pasa, esto es demasiado para ti?-Quiso seguir burlándose de él pero a pesar de la herida sangrante de su pie el pirata fue más rápido levantándose y haciéndole un corte en el brazo.

-Ladras igual que el perro que eres Antonio, pero te falta morder para dejar de ser una alfombra peluda.

Por suerte para Antonio la herida en el pie del pirata era más grave de lo que parecía a primera vista y le impidió seguir estando de pie demasiado tiempo, el castaño aprovecho esto para desarmarle y mandar lejos su espada poniendo la punta de la propia en el cuello del ingles.

-Vaya, si el chucho se pone chulo.

-No estás en posición de decir esas palabras Kirkland, estas entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.

-Discúlpeme capitán, no pretendía ofenderle- escupió cada una de las palabras cargadas de veneno.

El rostro de Antonio permanecía impasible, tras un rato de silencio aparto la espada del cuello del ingles envainándola. Se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar a la salida del callejón, cuando estaba a punto de salir le miro por encima del hombro.

-Cuando estés recuperado lucharemos justamente, del próximo combate uno de los dos no saldrá vivo-Dejo al ingles atrás saliendo del callejón, reconoció a alguno de sus hombres al que se acerco- Vuestro capitán esta herido, ir a recogerle antes de que muera del todo.

No hizo caso a los insultos y amenazas de los otros, se conocían de sobra y la tripulación sabia que ese castaño engreído era solo de su capitán, y las palabras del capitán pirata Arthur Kirkland eran la ley para sus hombres.

Mientras en el callejón el rubio salía de este con dificultad, finalmente llegaron sus hombres en su ayuda, el rastro de sangre de su pie era fácilmente visible. Mientras se dirigían al barco para curarle los pensamientos de Arthur estaban lejos de su pierna. "Volveremos a vernos Antonio pero por muchas ganas que tengamos de enterrar nuestra espada en el corazón del otro, sabemos que eso no pasara. Somos parte de un juego, un enfermo juego en el que nos perseguimos durante siglos. Un juego hecho para enfermos, porque nosotros estamos enfermos Antonio, yo de ti y tu de mi."

Fin


End file.
